


ibsm/读心术

by alanyumo



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanyumo/pseuds/alanyumo
Summary: ⚠️非原著向
Relationships: ibsm, 伊志
Kudos: 9





	ibsm/读心术

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️非原著向

一个平平无奇的周末，志摩不得已起了个大早。  
这都要怪那只怎么都不会累的狂犬，说什么附近的神社有农贸集市，一定要去看看。拒绝摇尾巴的大狗狗是很难的，志摩只能点头说好。  
两人碰头在警局，没想到这是离两个人的家最近的地点。  
天气转凉，伊吹戴上了围巾，志摩笑他不合时宜，结果秋风吹来把衣着单薄的他吹了一个大喷嚏。于是乎伊吹的围巾到了志摩脖子上。  
伊吹牵起志摩的手放在上衣的兜里，慢慢的摩挲着，让人不禁红了耳朵。  
【小志摩戴上我的围巾就是我的人了】  
听到伊吹没头没脑的这么说，志摩一掌拍过去：“说什么白痴话！”  
被打了的狗狗委屈得不行，哀嚎着：“小志摩我什么都没说啊，你为什么要打我啦QAQ”  
“你还说，什么戴了……”后面的话太羞耻，根本让志摩说不出口。  
【嗯？志摩知道我在想什么吗？他不会有读心术吧？】  
“什么读心术，还不是你说出来的吗……”  
读心术？志摩一未当了那么多年刑警，是不信鬼神那一套的，可伊吹的模样又不像假的。  
“小志摩？小志摩还在吗？”伊吹在志摩眼前晃动着双手，试图让他回神。  
志摩不确定自己到底是听错了还是自己真的有了某种超能力，现下只能糊弄过去。  
“啊！那应该就是我听错了，刚刚街边播放的广告很像你的声音啊，嗯……就是那个叫绫野刚的演员嘛！啊，他可真是个大帅哥。”  
“小志摩你怎么能说别的男人帅呢？你的男朋友不该是天下第一帅吗？”  
“笨蛋小点声啊！好了我们快去集市，不然就买不到蜜瓜包了，乌冬面不是还要排队吗？走快点蠢狗！”  
志摩小心翼翼地试图再次听听有没有其他的声音，可街上人来人往，说话声甚至掩盖了两人耳语的声音，只能作罢。  
  
来到农贸集市，果真是琳琅满目的水果小吃玩具，伊吹和小学生一般什么都要去看看，不一会手里就抱了一堆“没用的东西”——志摩这么评价他的战利品，却还是尝了一口他转出来的糖人，甜的发腻。  
看着那么兴奋的伊吹，志摩也没空思考超能力了，两个人一块套圈、射击、捞金鱼。只是现役刑警的准头都不会太差，小摊老板都快哭着请两位离开了，最后还是伊吹挑了一个狐狸玩偶，没忍心让摊主开张即倒闭。  
走走停停打打闹闹，伊吹买了两个米奇米妮发箍，把米妮的递给志摩，推拉了一番还戴上了，伊吹摸着志摩头上的大蝴蝶结，毫不掩饰地笑道：“哎呀，想不到志摩这么适合女孩子的东西。”  
【那女装一定更可爱了】  
“你胡说什么……”这下没听错了，他看着伊吹的嘴巴在动，却听到了两种声音。  
“小志摩？不会听到女孩子的东西就开始流口水了吧？”  
伊吹还在没心没肺地打趣他，可志摩是一点都笑不起来了，他不想被看出什么异常，赶紧转移话题要去吃很难排上队的乌冬面。  
排队的时候志摩再次试图看伊吹的想法：【就点咖喱乌冬吧】，他也确实真的点了。这下志摩肯定了，他的确突然有了窥探人心的超能力。  
这可真是个方便办案的能力，志摩心想。见过大风大浪的精英刑事不慌张不激动，喝着小酒准备再看看伊吹脑子里的场面。  
反正这个人肯定在想蜜瓜包要买什么味道的吧，志摩这么想着，又一次使用了超能力。  
  
【嗯啊……伊吹、伊吹快点进来，唔……太大了不能再深了，老公求你……】  
这都是什么东西！  
纯情志摩哪能料到，正午的餐馆里，唏哩呼噜吃面的伊吹在想如此下流龌龊之事！并且他才不会叫伊吹老公！更不会穿jk制服！  
伊吹抬起头和志摩碰杯，看到对方脸上不正常的红晕，凑到跟前仔细观察。在志摩还没反应过来时快速的亲了一口。  
“你！”将要发怒的志摩看到伊吹那张脸，再联想到刚刚看到的场景，顿时开不了口，只能喝酒掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“小志摩吃完我们去买蜜瓜包吧，买二十个原味的二十个红豆的好不好？”  
你倒是刚刚想这种东西啊！志摩胡乱答应了他，心不在焉的吃完了面。  
吃饱喝足，买了蜜瓜包，手牵着手要回家。  
前面的人群突然发出了欢呼声，伊吹跳起来看：“志摩志摩，前面有一对情侣接吻了！”  
“嗯嗯，祝他们幸福。”志摩敷衍说道，他不懂伊吹为何如此喜欢少女漫的场景，明明现实中根本不可能发生。  
【那我们也来接吻吧】  
志摩还没反应过来，告白一样的台词刚钻进他的耳朵，就感到腰被搂住了，嘴唇上传来了温热柔软的触感。  
大概持续了几秒，伊吹就松开了志摩，拨了拨他卷卷的刘海，说 ：“没人看到啦。”  
“……回家！”突如其来的吻让志摩红了脸，只能以目光狠狠地批判伊吹。  
  
牵手走着，伊吹突然抬头看了看，然后扭头冲志摩一笑。  
【不如今晚就在情趣酒店吧】  
“你……什么时候知道的？”伊吹的心声听的分外清楚，再加上直勾勾的眼神，志摩不相信也得相信了。  
“在你夸绫野刚很帅的时候！”  
脱缰的狂犬拉着他的主人奔向前方，只不过目的地嘛，就让人面红耳赤了。  
-End-


End file.
